Chemicals React
by Blue-mage865
Summary: Claire, still thinking that Peter is dead, takes some time to think about everything that has happened between them begining of 2nd season. One shot, song fic, Peter x Claire.


**Chapter 1: When you looked into my eyes**

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm walking on broken glass**_

"_It's just a day like any other, school, homework; try to hide the fact that I'm some mutant freak." _Claire thought with a heavy sigh.

Another Monday had just ended leaving Claire exhausted, hiding who you are everyday can be hard work and she had had just about enough of it.

As soon as she got home she went upstairs, dropped her backpack onto the floor, closed her door and flopped onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling she knew her homework probably wasn't going to get done she was way too tired and distracted to do anything but lie there.

Although Monday's often left her in complete haze and all she wanted to do is sleep when she got home, today was different, over the past week there had been one thought that just kept nagging at her, _"Is Peter really dead?"_ Of course not a day went by that she didn't think about the catastrophic events of the preceding months, but suddenly all she could think about was Peter in particular.

She thought back to the first time she met him, he was the first one she had ever met before that had powers just like her. A smile crept into her visage as she remembers feeling like, _"Finally I'm not the only one, there are people out there just like me."_

_**Like my world's spinning in slow motion**_

_**And I'm moving to fast**_

As she fled the police and ran towards the stadium she didn't even know how her legs were moving, her brain was overwhelmed with thoughts and her heart was pounding. Everything and everyone seemed to move slower somehow, if it really was possible for time to slow down that's exactly how she felt.

_**Were you right, was a wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong**_

But now all she felt was empty, no more did she feel excited or even happy…just…empty. It was now that she realized that she would never see him again…so many things were left unsaid, so many questions unanswered. Next to that he was family he was blood and even after trying to prevent it, his fate was imminent.

_**Yeah both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

Then remembering his fate and that horrid night…to think that his death…was almost her fault. Would she ever be able to forgive herself? She almost pulled that trigger, she almost ended his life, but that wasn't meant to be her destiny.

Although she couldn't help but think, _"What if Nathan hadn't swooped in?"_

_**And we lived and we laughed**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped**_

To think that all this time there was someone out there…that was related to her nonetheless with the same problems as her.

"_Destiny is so overrated…and cruel…why would it choose to bring us together then and not now? Why not earlier? I mean I've been living life for as long as I can remember being a freak!" _She thought.

_**But the planets all aligned **_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that, the chemicals react**_

Then she remembered when he was in jail, taking the fall for something that was partly her fault anyway, but like a coward she fled the scene. When she came to visit him and they discussed the events of that night she had never felt more alive.

When he looked at her she thought maybe she wasn't so different and the world just seemed to be…right…everything would just work out…somehow…but as they soon found, only in his death.

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm drifting out to the sea**_

_**Like the tides pulling me in deeper**_

_**Making it harder to breathe**_

She flipped over onto her stomach thinking maybe that would dispel all of her thoughts, but it didn't do much good. But trying to keep her mind off of it just made things even worse. She felt her throat close up and hands begin to shake in anger and despair.

_**We cannot deny how we feel inside**_

_**We cannot deny**_

"_He was the only person I feel I could really trust, with anything, and now he's gone…and it's all my fault." _She thought and then proceeded to scream into her pillow and punch it furiously.

"_I've never felt like this before, every time I think about him I feel like exploding with emotion...like I'm angry and happy, and safe but somehow so venerable." _She thought sitting back on her knees in the center of her bed. Her heart was pounding wildly and almost every part of her anatomy was shaken by these thoughts.

All of the sudden a knocking came on her bedroom door which almost made her jump out of her own skin. "Come in." She said absent-mindedly.

A tall well-built man wearing horned-rimed glasses and a purple 'Copy Kingdom' shirt walked in, "Hey dad, how was work?" She asked.

"Fine thank you," Then noticing the look on her face, "Claire Bear is everything alright?"

"Yeah why?" She said, trying hard to cover up any emotions that might suddenly slip out.

"Well you look upset is all."

"Oh yeah well I'm just…tired is all, I just need some sleep."

"Okay," He said, gently patting her knee, "Just came up to tell you dinner's ready."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

Mr. Bennett left the room leaving his daughter still disheveled and confused. But it was only than that she realized why her father had asked what was wrong, considering she was trying so hard to conceal her emotions. Even though she hadn't realized it till that moment, she had been crying and with this realization she quickly wiped away the tears, smoothed out her hair and tried as hard as she could to look normal before going downstairs.

But she would never be normal…far from it…and without Peter things weren't going to get any better.

_**The chemicals react**_

**End Chapter 1**

_Alright my first 'Heroes' fic ever and I think it went pretty well! As you can see all of my other stuff is for anime/manga but I decided to go out on a limb here. So tell me what you guys think!_

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
